1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of a stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a stapler of such a type that a set of staples are charged into a frame through the rearward opened end thereof. For example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Sho No. 59-140418, we have proposed a disposable stapler which can simply and easily be assembled. In such staplers, the set of staples charged into the stapler frame are resiliently urged toward the forward end of the frame by means of a feeder which comprises a feeder element engaging the rearmost staple in the charged staples, a cap closing the rearward opened end of the frame and a coil-shaped compression spring between the cap and the feeder element for resiliently urging the feeder element in the forward direction. The compression spring is mounted within the frame between the feeder element and the cap without being supported by any guide means. Therefore, the compression spring may be bent or twisted such that its function will not sufficiently be performed. Furthermore, the compression spring is relatively troublesomely mounted within the frame of the stapler.